Always and Completely
by remuslupin31060
Summary: They missed each other beyond understanding, and each would give almost anything to see the other... Always and Completely...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Second story since my insanely long writer's block! I think it really is going away, thank goodness! Only thing is, I keep having all these story ideas hit me at once, and I can only write so many at once... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

River Song stood looking out of her bedroom window, staring at the sky and its stars. It had been a little while since she had last seen the Doctor. Oh, she'd seen him; he just wasn't _her_ Doctor, her husband. It had been only just long enough that she missed him terribly. It hurt, and every star in the sky that night only stirred memories that made her miss him even more.

Her attention was repeatedly drawn back to one star in particular. It was a beautiful twinkling star, her favorite. She glanced behind her at the bedside table. Resting there was a medium-sized crystal cube with a bright, sparkling object trapped inside. The object was a star, the exact one she saw through her window, and the Doctor had given it to her in the crystal as a gift during their first Christmas together.

She wondered what he was doing. He was most likely off on some exciting adventure, the usual. Maybe he was staring at the same stars she was. Maybe he was _on_ one of them.

River smiled as she thought of him. Her Doctor, all smiles and flirting and "Hi, honey, I'm home." One of the things she missed most was when he called her honey; she loved it, and though she would never admit that, he knew that she liked it

She wished she could just see him, even if only for a few minutes. Having said that, a few adventures and a couple weeks' stay with her husband _would_ be nice.

_I live for the times I see the Doctor…_

When he wasn't around, when she missed him, everything moved so slowly. It was as if time were mocking her, saying 'You can't see him now, ha ha ha!' That night it was the most frustrating thing in the world. No, the universe. She didn't think she could stand it one more minute. Thoughts of him were consuming her so much she thought she might go insane.

Turning back to the window, River's eyes went wide as she saw a light streak across the sky, passing the multitude of stars, and disappeared.

_It's him..._

* * *

**I hope you liked this! There's more coming soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I hope you guys like this! Thanks to everyone who liked/favorited. I'm enoying this one, it's been fun to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

_God,_ she's beautiful.

The Doctor was sitting in the Tardis doors, his legs dangling in space as he watched the star in front of him. It was his and River's Christmas star. Though he was looking at the object in front of him, his last thought was about his wife rather than the star.

He wished she were with him. His River Song. She was so pretty, and he missed her.

He snorted. When _didn't_ he miss the woman? The only reason keeping him from seeing her more often was Darillium. He was scared half to death of losing her, of their ending, and it was that fear that led him to ration their meetings. He wouldn't exactly call it _rationing,_ he still saw her often, just not constantly. When he did see her, however, she would usually stay with him for a few weeks.

And he loved it. Spending time with her, flirting and teasing and running and merely _living_, he loved it_._ It was glorious, and he wanted it to go on forever. He wanted to have her around all the time like a normal married couple should.

The Doctor actually laughed at that one. Their relationship had always been anything _but _normal, since both their beginnings. He stared at the star in front of him, swinging his legs through empty space and all the while picturing River. River flying the Tardis, River teaching, River doing _anything_ as long as he was there too.

Why couldn't he just visit her? He missed her, and she is his wife. What did it matter, what difference would it make, if he just picked her up right now?

Well, he thought with a sly smile, it didn't matter. Not right now, not to him. He was the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and he would see his wife if he had to tear apart the entire universe.

And you know what, he thought as he sent the Tardis into the time vortex. He would do it now.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! More coming soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated, they really do keep me writing. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story, and to those who sent me a PM with some word contributions for my next story. : ) This is the last chapter, so I hope you ejoy it!**

* * *

The Doctor landed the Tardis in River's front lawn after accidentally overshooting his target and streaking the ship across the sky; he may have been a bit… overexcited. By the time he was halfway up the front path, River had come outside to meet him. He smiled when he saw her, a sweet, loving smile as he swaggered towards her.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," he said flirtatiously with a soft voice and an endearing smile.

River jumped into the routine as naturally as falling asleep. "And what sort of time do you call this?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I missed you so much that I forgot to check before landing the Tardis. Judging by the position of the moon within the Laws of Continued Existence of Time I'd say it's exactly… oh, the middle of the night."

She laughed. "If by 'exactly the middle of the night' you mean half past midnight then yes, your judgment would be correct."

"But Professor Song, you have class tomorrow. What are you doing up after midnight?"

"Oh, you know, thinking about a boy."

"Just any boy? I refuse to believe _that."_

"Well, he's a time traveling boy with a blue box."

"Really?"

"Really."

He was kissing her then, neither knowing which of the two had kissed the other. They had both just leaned in at the same time, his hands cupping her face lightly and hers placed precariously around his back.

River pulled away, a thought coming to her. "So… Where are we?"

"Does it matter?" he asked, kissing her again. Right then, he didn't care about timelines.

They stood like that for a while, kissing on River's front path under their star, until finally they broke apart.

"Just so I don't give away any spoilers," she whispered, "I probably should know where we are."

"All right then, Mrs. Song."

The Doctor pulled out his journal and flipped through the pages without reading them.

Looking back at River, he said, as though this were his answer. "I'm _yours._ Always and completely."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
